meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starsky Mob/Famous Meerkats
JD Lazuli Main Article: JD Lazuli JD was born in the Lazuli family. His mother was Cazanna and is father was Basil. JD was a roving male and mated with females from other group. He mated with Baddiel, Mozart, Super Furry Animal and Kinkaju of the Whiskers. After his father died he took over as dominant male. He soon left with two other males and joined two evicted Young Ones females with one pup. They formed the PQ mob. JD and Tequila took up dominance but the group was soon lost. JD, Shoy and Shady left the PQ and joined four evicted Whiskers females. They formed a new group called the Starsky. He mated with both Mozart and Kinkaju. JD took the dominant male position. The position of dominant female was fought over by Mozart and Kinkaju. Mozart was the first to give birth but her pups were killed by Kinkaju who later lost her litter. Kinkaju won female dominance beside JD. He later died in December of TB followed by Armanita Ditch. Shady died later while Shoy disappeared. De La Soup was killed by the Vivian. Both Kinkaju and Mozart died later on and the Starsky ended. One of his pups are dominance in other groups today Mozart Whiskers Main Article: Mozart Whiskers Mozart was born in the Whiskers family in November of 2002. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. Mozart had three brothers Fred, Einstein and Shakespeare. Mozart survived her years in the Whiskers. She was evicted for the first time when she was pregnant. She gave birth to two surviving litter. She mated with the former dominant male of the Vivian and Gattaca Stinker but she lost that litter. She was then evicted from the Whiskers group by her mother Flower. She her half sister Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch and her niece De La Soul. They teamed up with two Lazuli males named JD and Shoy and a Young Ones male named Shady. They formed the Starsky group. Mozart could have finally been the dominant female of the group being the oldest and most experienced female, but she was ousted by her younger rival Kinkaju. Mozart gave birth but her litter was killed by Kinkaju who won female dominance. The group was then attacked by disease and most members died. JD, Armanita Ditch, Shady... were all killed by TB disease. Shoy disappeared leaving only Mozart, Kinkajou and De La Soul. Kinkaju and De La Soul both died. Mozart was the sole survivor. She was joined by Drew of the Commandos but later was predated by a bird of prey. Her son Wollow became dominant of Lazuli but was overthrown by Rufus. Her daughter Miss Lilly The Pink is dominant female of Toyota as of today. Kinkaju Lazuli Main Article: Kinkaju Whiskers Kinkaju was born in the Whiskers family in 2003. Her mother was matriarch Flower and her father was Yossarian. She survived her life in the Whiskers. Her litter-mates were Ragga Muffin, Super Furry Animal and Rocket Dog. When Kinkaju was a teenager, she playfully kidnapped her three week old half brother Mitch but thankfully he was saved by Shakespeare. Kinkaju then became a more reliable babysitter. She was evicted from the group for the very first time in her life in 2006. Her older half sister Mozart was also evicted. Her younger sister Armanita Ditch and her niece De La Soul were all also evicted by Flower. They stayed together and formed the Starsky group with two Lazuli males and a Young Ones male. JD took dominance. The position of dominant female could be taken by Kinkaju but her older sister Mozart had potential too. Both were pregnant to JD. Kinkaju asserted her dominance by taking the group on foraging trips, a job that could have been done by Mozart. After Mozart gave birth Kinkaju demonstrated her right to be the only breeding female in the group and killed Mozart's new born pups. Kinkaju then became the dominant female of the Starsky group. She gave birth to her pups, but her litter was never known. Disease struck the group and most of its members died. Dominant female Kinkaju, Mozart and their niece De La Soul were the last survivors of the seven strong Starsky group. De La Soul was killed or disappeared, Kinkaju died of starvation and Mozart was later on killed by a predator. De La Soul Whiskers Main Article: De La Soul Whiskers De La Soul was born in the Whiskers. Her mum was Baddiel, the oldest daughter of Flower and Zaphod. She survived her pup life to adulthood in the group. Her litter-mates were her brothers Arrested Development, Flava Flav and Bad Boy Bubby. De La Soul's mother Baddiel was evicted from the Whiskers family and disappeared. Her brothers left the group to go on roving expeditions. She was evicted for the very first time by Flower. She joined her evicted aunts Mozart, Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch and teamed up with Lazuli and Young Ones male who had recently been part of the PQ group. They formed the Starsky group. JD was one of the two Lazuli males and took the position of dominant male in the group. Aunts Mozart and Kinkaju fought for dominance in the group. Kinkaju took the position of dominant female after she asserted her dominance and killed Mozart's pups. The group went into bad fortune within a year when they were hit by TB disease. JD, Armanita Ditch, Shoy and Shady all died. Dominant female Kinkaju, Mozart and De La Soul were all that remained of the once seven strong Starsky Mob. The three females stayed together and lived a nomadic life. They then crossed into Commandos group territory and were chased away by the Vivian. De La Soul disappeared and was thought to have been killed. Mozart and Kinkaju wondered the manor alone. Kinkaju died of starvation. Mozart was later on killed by a predator.